


Терранские похождения

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Children, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Что произойдёт, если непоседливые дети с Земли окажутся на космическом корабле одного из самых опасных корсаров? И если одна из них является дочерью капитана? Зарисовки проделок неугомонной четверки.





	Терранские похождения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wairana Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wairana+Holmes).
  * Inspired by [Курс на Процион](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653635) by Wairana Holmes. 



> Работа написана 23.08.2018 под вдохновением от серии оригинальных работ Шурика. Если понравится, можете заглянуть к ней.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5605600

Эктор Т’Урман, сонно протирая глаза, шёл по коридорам родного корабля. Иттриот чувствительно тряхнуло и капитан космических пиратов ускорил шаг, подозревая худшее. Чуть не снеся двери, он ворвался в капитанскую рубку и замер на пороге, немного выпав в осадок от увиденного. На всем лобовом стекле было его карикатурное изображение. Подозревая чьих это рук дело, он гаркнул на весь корабль таким голосом, что проснулись бы даже мёртвые:

— Ас! Хан! Настя! Пётр! — оглянувшись, он не заметил никого из Комет. — Галло, феррин тебя подери, где ты вообще шляешься?

Через несколько минут все выше названные моментально появились. Семилетки изо всех сил старались изобразить, что их только что разбудили. Анастасия старательно чесала затылок, и сладко зевнула, из-за чего рядом стоявшая Ас, облокотившись на Хана, повторила движение за подругой да так, что Эктор удивился, как его дочь не вывихнула себе при этом челюсть. Кореец старательно тёр свои глаза, но всех превзошёл Пётр. Укутавшись в одеяло, он плёлся сзади всех. Добравшись до рубки, он потянулся и плюхнулся на пол с таким видом, будто бы он собирался прямо тут и заснуть. Галло выскочил из-за поворота и с удивлением уставился на творение детских рук. А затем, увидев заспанное и разозленное выражение лица капитана, принялся сбивчиво оправдываться:

— Да я всего на минутку отошёл… я ж не думал, что… если бы знал, то ни в жизни!

Эктор отмахнулся от него и, плюнув на палец, попытался оттереть маркер со стекла, но он не поддавался. Бросив это неблагодарное дело, он хмуро заметил:

— Галло, чтоб через три часа лобовое стекло сверкало! А то отправишься помогать коку.

Услышав ужасное направление, корсар закивал и поспешил выполнять приказ. Проследив за неудачливым пиратом, он повернулся к причине этого происшествия. Окинув всех тяжёлым взглядом, он начал:

— Кто это сделал?

— Не я, — ответили дружным хором, поспешив откреститься от ужаса, находящегося прямо перед ними.

Капитан осознал, что с помощью такой тактики он не добьётся признания, и вернулся к созерцанию карикатуры.

— Чё-то, нос кривоват, — заметил Т’Урман.

Ас недовольно завозилась и не удержалась от заявления:

— А я что, виновата? Это Хан толкнул меня под локоть.

Эктор усмехнулся и продолжил всё досконально изучать. Но он вновь замер и подозрительно поинтересовался:

— А ухо почему у меня зелёное?

— Это Петька не дал мне синий маркер, — пожаловался Хан, скрестив руки.

— А ты мне посоветовал накрасить ему губы ярко-красным, как иногда красит тётя Тери.

Т’Урман понемногу начал отходить от зрелища, как вдруг уставился на приборную панель. И еле слышно спросил:

— А что с панелью управления стало?

Настя пожала плечами и заметила:

— Она была скучной, и я подумала, что, может, если кнопочки раскрасить, то это развеселит всех.

Эктор пробурчал себе под нос:

— Несносные терранцы. Ага, развеселит тыкать в слепую. Так и уничтожить корабль можно.

Окинув тяжёлым взглядом всех четверых, он грозно заметил:

— Увижу, что кто-то приблизится к капитанской рубке ближе, чем на метр, — покусаю. А теперь бегом спать!

Земляне прикинули возможность вырваться из острых зубов этого синего дядьки и рванули в свои каюты.

***

Тери сидела в местной кафешке, и внимательно рассматривала ядовито-зелёную жидкость, в которой плавали живые рыбки из льда. Как женщине объяснили, маленькие коктейльные жители могли просуществовать не дольше семи часов, а потом просто таяли. Помешав причудливо изогнутой трубочкой напиток, она тряхнула своими короткими тёмными волосами. Синий мужчина, сидевший напротив неё, усмехнулся, хищно оскалившись. Т’Урман расслаблено взъерошил свои короткие малиновые волосы и прервал молчание:

— Наконец-то мы хоть на немного избавились от дочери! Если бы она осталась чуть дольше на Иттриоте, то от него бы ничего не осталось! Да и её друзья не лучше.

Женщина усмехнулась и заметила:

— Боюсь, что это ненадолго.

И интуиция не подвела их. Из-за поворота гурьбой вывалилось четверо терранцев. За ними появилась толпа обычных стражей порядка. Хоть и ребятам было не больше одиннадцати, но всё же им удалось значительно оторваться от преследователей. Вперед вырывалась девчонка, короткие тёмно-каштановые волосы которой развевались от быстрого бега. Рядом с ней несся паренек азиатской внешности, куртка которого тоже была распахнута. Девочка за ними споткнулась и упала бы, если бы её не подхватил последний из терранцев. Насмотревшись вдоволь на эту картину, Тери допила свой коктейль и решительно поднялась на ноги, пристегивая бластер к поясу, который лежал до этого на столе.

— Полюбовались — и хватит. А то местные вскоре познают всю их изобретательность на различные уловки.

Эктор последовал за своей женой и задумчиво произнес:

— Скоро нам придётся поучиться у этих четверых получать неприятности на свою голову.

***

Т’Урман уверенно шагал по улице. Наконец-то он смог сбыть эти злосчастные куски металла, из-за которых его попытались убить уже четыре раза. Только капитан хотел забраться в какой-нибудь бар и провести там оставшийся день, как услышал в толпе какие-то крики про святотатство, разбой и издевательства над всем народом Сатувато. Эктор вспомнил, что он корсар, а, значит, все это по их части. И как назло в голову полезли мысли, что хуже корсара может быть только корсар с Терры. А это значит, что их дружная компания вновь вляпалась в приключения. Оскалившись, капитан Комет принялся активно орудовать локтями, разгребая себе путь. Свернув несколько раз, он внезапно вышел на главную улицу.

По середине находился огромный жегерон. Его дальних сородичей на Терре называли драконами, да и он сам был похож на этих огромных ящериц с крыльями. Его огромная чешуя с ладонь ребёнка лет восьми, переливалась, оставляя на стенах лазурные солнечные зайчики. Да и сам жегерон был чуть меньше дома. За такую тварь ему бы неплохо отвалили бы, сумей он доставить в нужное место. Ящероподобное существо выпустило из ноздрей клубы дыма и вдруг обратило внимание Эктора. По-змеиному выгибая шею, он почти вплотную приблизился к Т’Урману. Все его три жёлтых глаза со строенными зрачками свелись к переносице, что придало жегерону слегка комичный вид. Внимательно разглядев странную маленькую синюю зверушку, ящер потерял интерес к Эктору и двинулся дальше по улице.

И только сейчас корсар заметил на голове между рогов Ас, раскачивающуюся в такт ходьбы жегерона. На спине обнаружилась Настя, сидевшая между двух шипов, одних из тех, которые шли от головы к самому кончику хвоста. Девочка довольно засмеялась и помахала рукой Эктору. Между прочим, Хан и Пётр устроились на хвосте, и теперь их бросало из стороны в сторону, ведь жегерон размахивал им ритмично, словно бы отмеряя каждый шаг.

Капитан Комет, немного поразмыслив, пришёл к выводу, что проще будет стащить жегерона, чем оторвать этих Терранцев от спины ящера. Эктор представил себе размах новой операции и азартно усмехнулся, направляясь отыскивать старпома в этом шумящем городе. Хотя, если сравнивать по уровню суматохи, эта планетка давала фору Иттриоту.

***

Эктор возил ложкой в жиже, приготовленной коком. Вот уже целую вечность он собирается наведаться на кухню и разобраться, почему им готовят какие-то картофельные отчистки с рагу из жёванных ботинков, спёртых у самых вонючих Метеоров, и всё это заправлено бензином с самыми ядреными духами, чтобы запах так не бил в нос. Но всё время находились какие-то дела, да и благоразумие говорило, что стоит только вдохнуть пары в этом адском помещении — и ты умрешь. Поковырявшись ещё немного, Т’Урман отодвинул подальше тарелку.

И вот в полупустую комнату ворвался ЛаТрайль Уга, таща за собой упирающуюся Ас. Девочка всеми силами пыталась ухватиться то за косяк, то за проходящего мимо корсара, чем приводила последних в дикий ужас. Уга дотащил девочку до капитана и поставил её перед ним.

— Вот! — почти рыча, произнес ЛаТрайль.

Ас раздраженно одёрнула куртку и пробурчала, потирая оттянутое ухо:

— Ну, и что тебе надо, Симба-переросток?

Тери, проходившая мимо, поперхнулась жижей, называемой здесь компотом, от такого обращения к Уге. Он скривил свою звериную морду, когда Ас потыкала его отверткой.

— Вот я и чего пришёл. Этот детёныш отыскал где-то отвертку, хоть вы и приказали спрятать все их куда подальше, в непроглядную тьму самой чёрной дыры, в Зат’Теннову за… — Уга оборвал свою речь, завидев угрожающий взгляд. — Так вот. Это заноза в одном месте нашла отвертку и теперь нападает на всех Комет, почти затыкивая до смерти их. И всё бы ничего, если бы я не шёл после смены в каюту. Так нет же, это недоразумение вылетело на меня с отвёрткой с криком: «Гра-а-а!» Капитан, так жить невозможно!

— Ладно, разберусь, — усмехнулся Эктор, обнажив зубы.

Когда Уга ушёл, Т’Урман перевел взгляд на чумазую дочь. Ас была разукрашена мазутом, словно индеец и стояла с таким видом, будто бы это не она стала причиной почти инфаркта ЛаТрайля.

— Ну, и что мне делать с тобой?

Девочка подняла взгляд и спросила:

— Понять, простить и отпустить?

— А не покусать и порешить? — Эктор внимательно рассматривал это недоразумение.

— Ма говорит, что я костлявая и тебе нечего будет есть, да и зубы только об кости поломаешь, — со знанием специалиста заявила девочка. — А решать зачем меня? Я не математика.

Т’Урман усмехнулся притянул к себе дочь, ероша и без того взлохмаченные волосы.

— Будешь ещё раз угрожать здоровью команды — никогда не научу летать.

Ас замерла от такой угрозы и даже забыла увернуться от подзатыльника, а затем часто закивала, показывая, что всё поняла. Когда девочка ушла дальше разрушать корабль другими способами, Эктор заметил:

— Вроде росла не на Терре, а всё равно дурдом ходячий.

Тери подсела к мужу и назидательно произнесла:

— Терранец — это не расовая принадлежность, а состояние души.


End file.
